


Quiet

by Melacka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Pre-Femslash, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/pseuds/Melacka
Summary: The house felt too full now. There were too many people watching her anxiously, trying to find a crack in her armour of her self-control.Ginny escapes from the Burrow to find a moment of quiet.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



> I know you didn't request Ginny/Luna specifically, but I hope you still enjoy this. It's more like pre-Ginny/Luna anyway. The freeform I chose was tenderness.

Ginny eased herself awkwardly out of her bedroom window with her broom clenched between her legs, trusting that the sound of her mother berating one of her brothers would cover any noise she made. She’d been planning this for days now, ever since Ron had left with Harry and Hermione. It hadn’t been easy sneaking her broom into the house, but one thing she’d learnt growing up as a Weasley was that there were always plenty of options when you needed a good distraction.

The house felt too full now. There were too many people watching her anxiously, trying to find a crack in her armour of her self-control. She’s tried to ignore it. She’d tried to reassure them that she was just fine.

But she wasn’t. Not really.

She felt like she couldn’t breathe. The constant scrutiny, the probing questions, the press of other people – she was on the verge of collapse. And she hated herself, just a little, for the weakness.

Things were bad, she knew that. What she was doing was dangerous, she knew that, too. But she needed this, this time away from her family, time to just _be_. And she knew just where to go to find some quiet. Luna had written to her earlier in the week, inviting her to visit when things were better. Ginny didn't need to be asked twice.

She kept to the shadows as much as she could, trying not to give into the temptation to look over her shoulder as she flew. It wasn’t far to Luna’s house, but it wouldn’t do to get caught. She tried not to think about what her parents would say if they caught her, or what kind of restrictions they would place on her afterwards.

She scanned the area as she approached the rook-shaped house where the Lovegoods lived, checking for threats. As she hovered, uncertain, Luna opened her bedroom window and beckoned her closer with a friendly smile.

“Luna,” Ginny whispered once she was safely inside.

“Hello, Ginny,” Luna replied calmly, closing the window with a snap.

“How did you know I’d be coming?”

“I didn’t,” she said simply.

Ginny nodded as if she understood and then looked around the room curiously. Now that she was here, she didn’t know what to do.

“I hoped you would,” Luna continued. “I did invite you, after all.”

“I’m sorry to intrude,” Ginny said awkwardly. “It’s just so loud at home. Normally I don’t mind but with everything going on—”

“You don’t have to explain,” Luna interrupted her gently, seating herself cross-legged on the bed. “It’s a difficult time, I don’t blame you for wanting some space.”

Ginny smiled gratefully and then propped her broom against a wall.

“I like what you’ve done with your room,” she said politely as her eyes trailed over the walls. “Very colourf— Oh!”

She broke off abruptly as her gaze landed on the painting across the ceiling.

_Friends_.

“Luna,” she breathed, sitting down heavily on the bed next to her. “Did you _paint_ that?”

“Yes, it reminds me of happier times.”

“Happier times?” she said wistfully. “Do you think we'll ever be happy again?”

“Of course we will, Ginny,” Luna replied with uncharacteristic firmness. “We have each other.”

“Yeah,” Ginny breathed. “Each other.”

“It's not much, I know.”

“It's everything, Luna,” Ginny whispered. “It's _everything_.”

Ginny continued to stare at the ceiling, unable to say anything else. She didn't know how to explain to Luna how important she was to her, how much she valued her friendship. Now more than ever. After a few moments of silence, Luna took her hand. Ginny looked at her in surprise and then down at their joined hands.

“Can I stay here tonight, Luna?” Ginny asked, her eyes still locked on their hands. “Do you mind?”

Luna put her free hand under her chin and tilted her face up.

“You’re always welcome, Ginny,” Luna said sincerely.

Luna’s fingertips brushed against her cheek softly and Ginny allowed her eyelids to flutter closed again. When she felt Luna’s fingers move through her hair and then around to cup the back of her head, her eyes snapped open again. Luna seemed almost impossibly close to her now.

“Luna,” she croaked, “what are you—”

“Shh,” Luna whispered, her lips almost touching hers. “Just enjoy the quiet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who reads/leaves kudos/comments. I do so appreciate it!


End file.
